


Ŝ𝐄𝓡𝔢𝐧∂𝒾𝔭𝓲ｔ𝓎

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: /, A lot of kissing, AND First Time, Affectionate Insults, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And if anyone touches you without ur consent, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Kabuto Yakushi, BAMF Temari (Naruto), BAMF Tenten (Naruto), BAMF Uchiha Obito, BAMF Yamanaka Ino, Bandages, Bc he’s in a fucking foursome with his students, Bedroom Sex, Blankets, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Umino Iruka, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Boys In Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaker Kabuto, Character Development, Character Study, Check-ups, Childhood Trauma, Chunin exam arc, Chuunin Exams, Cold Weather, Confused Nara Shikamaru, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Dick Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Dont have sex with your teachers kids, Don’t have sex until you’re 16 or older :), Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fear of Death, Feel-good, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flower Crowns, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Foreplay, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle touches, Gentleness, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Good Kabuto Yakushi, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Good Uchiha Itachi, Good Uchiha Obito, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grinding, Hair Braiding, Hanahaki Disease, Hand Jobs, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Hatake Kakashi Adopts Team 7, Hatake Kakashi Adopts Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Headcanon, Healing, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hickeys, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Hiding Medical Issues, Homophobic Language, Horny Kankuro, Horny Teenagers, Hot Chocolate, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyuuga Neji Lives, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This While Listening to Mother Mother, I haven’t started this yet, Idiots in Love, If your teacher wants to have sex with you say no 😌🤚, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Insomnia, Inspired by Melanie Martinez, Internalized Homophobia, Isolation, Its not that creepy I swear, It’s a two in one deal, Jealous Kabuto, Kabuto Needs A Hug, Kabuto Yakushi Being Kabuto Yakushi, Kabuto is a bottom, LMAO, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Ino Yamanaka, Lonely Gaara, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, Lovebites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Make that a popular tag tyvm, Medical Examination, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Morning Cuddles, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, No Female Bashing, No Incest, Non-Consensual Photography, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orochimaru is NOT a pedophile 💖, Orochimaru is a social reject, Parental Kabuto Yakushi, Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Passing Out, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Peer Pressure, Platonic Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise, Pre-Chuunin Exams, Protective Haruno Sakura, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Protective Orochimaru (Naruto), Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Public Display of Affection, Puppy Love, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Rejection, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sakura is not useless, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Destruction, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Separation Anxiety, Sex Jokes, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeptalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Men, Social Anxiety, Social Rejection, Spoilers, Straight Sex, Stress Relief, Strong Female Characters, Suicide Attempt, Supportive Orochimaru, TENTEN MATTERS, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Nothing, Then tell a trusted adult :), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickling, Top Hatake Kakashi, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Smoking, Unexpected Mental Breakdowns, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, While also training Sakura and encouraging her, Why is skull fucking a tag, You Have Been Warned, ah fuck here we go again, and gives Naruto the love he deserves, bc he stops Sasuke from leaving, booping, caressing, forgive me god for I have sinned, hand holding, head patting, i shouldn’t have the ability to write, nose kisses, scrolls, snuggles, the Naruto fandom is pure chaos and I am living proof, top sakura haruno, yeah?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-02-01
Updated: 1950-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This isn’t even started so just— don’t read-
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Hyuuga Hinata & Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Gaara & Kankurou & Temari, Gaara/Hyuuga Neji, Gaara/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Temari & Tenten & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Kimimaro & Orochimaru (Naruto), Kimimaro/Orochimaru (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Orochimaru & Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto, Temari/Hyuuga Neji/Tenten/Shikamaru, Temari/Tenten (Naruto), Uchiha Itachi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Ŝ𝐄𝓡𝔢𝐧∂𝒾𝔭𝓲ｔ𝓎

Okay so, I need to work on this still. Buuuuut!

I will write it when I get the chance 😌

And it may be a long book, maybe not - idrk

😏✨

Yeah uH- 

I lit rally have started this but the chapters are short AF so I’m gonna finish it n all and then combine then all,,, schools been really stressful so that’s why I haven’t been doing anything ahaha fucking kill me 🌞


End file.
